


'Mine' by Bazzi (Bichie)

by beepbeepliv



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, NSFW, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Saps, Serenading, Smut, bichie - Freeform, im not v good at tagging ngl, mine by bazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: It began with Richie just being himself – a complete meme lord and way too proud of it.





	'Mine' by Bazzi (Bichie)

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO haven’t written smut since my 1D days so try not to cringe too bad. Also this is the first non-stuttering Bill I’ve written and I’m not sure how I feel. Think I’ll stick to my blessed, stuttering boy next time.
> 
> also also, literally got this idea mid lecture, came home, drafted it, then posted it. this is literally the shortest amount of time i've ever spent on a fic so um hope this doesn’t suck too bad peace hoes.

It began with Richie just being himself – a complete meme lord and way too proud of it.

Bill was sitting, having a laugh with his drama mates, at Patty’s house party, when he spotted Richie approaching, Richie’s team mates were stood close behind, egging him on obnoxiously and Bill knew he should try and leave, maybe wait him out in the bathroom till the situation de-escalated because something was definitely up. But obviously Richie caught the look in his eyes and blocked his path.

Bill sighed, he was trapped.

“Richie, what—"

“yeah, I just had a little bit too much Hennessey,” he slurred, the guys from the team started laughing amongst themselves and Bill could have sworn he noticed some of them recording. A dare, that made sense, Richie could never down a dare, “just wanna tell you how I feel, yeah?” He continued, moving in closer and causing Bill to take a step back, pressing himself against the counter. He frowned up at his boyfriend in confusion as Richie, in front of all his drama friends, divulged into a sort of half rap, half song about Bill’s smile; and that was the first time he was introduced to the song  _‘Mine’ by Bazzi_.

He quickly decided that he hated the damn song

Unluckily, that wasn’t the end of it. Bill stupidly assumed that that single drunk episode would be the last he’d hear of the song, from Richie’s mouth at least, so when he heard the tell-tale notes playing when he was waiting on the pitch – was that the fucking band?— he immediately turned to glare up at the bleachers to where he knew his boyfriend was sitting. And there he was, smiling way too widely to come across as innocent as he showed Bill his empty palms and shrugged.

Bill almost dropped the baton because he was too preoccupied giving Richie the bird.

The next time Bill was ‘serenaded’, it was somehow more of a shock and even less welcome.

“You so fuckin' precious when you smile,” Richie whisper sang as twisted his finger slowly, not quite searching, just teasing.

“Richie, don’t you fucking— _uh_ ,” The younger boy’s sentence cut out as Richie grazed over his prostate purposefully, his hips jolted. Bill reached down to blindly slap at Richie, catching his upper arm, when he heard him snicker. He’d always had a sort of morbid fascination with holding Bill down, ever since Bill had called him weak when they were 16. Then, it had manifested into fake wresting matches or stealing Bill’s stuff and holding him back by the shoulder so he couldn’t get it (Richie’s arms were longer). But more recently it was this; Pressing Bill’s hips into the mattress tight enough to bruise as Richie fingered him open at whatever pace he liked. And as much as Bill whined and bitched and complained, they both knew he loved it.

“Hit it from the back and drive you wild,” he sang on, ignoring Bill’s half protest.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Bill muttered throwing his head back against the bedsheet petulantly. Richie added a second finger, still at that same torturously slow pace and Bill gasped as Richie skirted around inside of him, dodging the spot where he truly wanted them. “C’mon Rich, please,” he cried out, trying to rock back on his fingers and regain control of the situation but Richie’s arm only tightened across his hips. Suddenly Richie’s head appeared within Bill’s vision, fucking smirking like he always was, and he ground down slowly, brushing Bill’s dick against his thigh,

“ _God, fuck_ , Richie!” he groaned reaching up to grab his shoulder as he tried to thrust up and follow the movement forgetting once again about Richie’s vice grip on his hips. On a good day Bill could probably overpower him but..

“Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes,” said eyes shot open to glare at Richie, who just raised his brows suggestively before ducking back down, still humming.

“Oh for fuck’s— uh,  _fuck!_ " His words were cut short yet again when he felt his leg being lifted over Richie’s shoulder and his two fingers were replaced with a tongue. He gasped, voice wrecked,

“Oh,  _oh_   _fuck_ , Rich—Richie!  _Richie, Richie, Richie!_ “ the grip on his hips loosened and Bill knew that was the go ahead to rock back on Richie’s face as much as he wanted, which he took full advantage of. His hands scratched uselessly at the sheets trying to ground himself before he decided on reaching up to grab the headboard with one hand and lacing the other through Richie’s hair.

Richie hummed in agreement and slid in his index finger, sill licking around Bill’s rim. He rubbed close to Bill’s prostate, not quite touching but close enough to make Bill keen, his grip on Richie’s hair tightening and the steady rocking of his hips stuttered.

“ _Uh_ , please Richie, please…  _please_   _just_ ,” He even couldn’t coherently arrange his thoughts to properly ask for what he wanted but Richie took pity on him anyway and pulled back so he could slip another finger in and massage his prostate roughly. “Yes,  _god yes Rich_ , right there, ri- right… there,  _fuck_!”

“Ha, jeez Bill, have you never been fingered before?” Richie teased as he watched Bills head turn from pressing down into the bed up to face him, the hair that wasn’t stuck down to his forehead flowing with him. Bill couldn’t even bring himself to reply past focusing on the waves pleasure racking through him from the constant pressure on his prostate. He felt his lower belly tense as heat pooled in his gut – tell tale signs of how close he was.

“Oh, Richie, I’m—” his words trailed of as Rcihie nibbled on the sensitive, fleshy part of his hips. He rocked down involuntarily, blatantly whining now “I’m so close,“ he managed, and the older boy smirked, leaning up to lick at Bills chest, “Wait no Rich—  _Uh_ ,” Bill cried out, his orgasm taking him by surprise as Richie sucked his left nipple into his mouth. He’d always been extremely sensitive.

“ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” he couldn’t control his babbling as Richie worked him through his orgasm, hips jolting with each aftershock till they began jerking away due to oversensitivity. Richie rubbed him over twice more, savouring how the pained cry Bill let out contradicted the interested twitch of his dick before he pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop sound and wiped them down on the bed. He climbed back up over Bill’s body to face his blissed out boyfriend.

Bill smiled tiredly up at him and Richie smiled back, leaning down to nose at Bills neck, before whispering

“I just had to let you know you're—” Bill snaked his arm across the expanse of Richie’s back and pulled the older boy, who was fucking laughing, across to meet his lips, pressing hard when he felt him still mumbling those damn lyrics against his mouth.

 ___

“Bill! BILL! Billiam!” Richie called out, Bill rolled his eyes from where the was dusting down the bedroom and jogged down to the living room.

“What, Richie?” he yelled back, Not quite sure where Richie was calling from.

“Call my phone? Please! I can’t find it,” Bill snickered and agreed, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

“Hey Siri, call ‘dickweed’,”

“Oh haha,” Richie called sarcastically from the kitchen and Bill smirked in anticipation.

‘Calling, Dickweed,’ came from Bill’s phone and Richie stuck his head into the room, affronted.

“I am disgusted and hurt. You, Bill are a--,” he was interrupted as his phone, from his pocket, launched straight into the second verse of  _Mine by Bazzi_  and Bill couldn’t even be bothered to glare, just raised a single eyebrow.

“You were saying..?” he asked dryly and Richie jut looked at him for a short moment, no snarky comeback, just a strangely soft smile. “What?” Billl asked nervously, feeling his stomach tense up at the soft look. Richie just shrugged then chucked the wooden spoon on the sofa - which...! No? Tomato sauce on the suede was- !! so not okay? – but he then reached a hand out for Bill, which momentarily calmed his nerves.

“Dance with me baby?” he asked earnestly.

“No, you know I hate this song.” And Bill did, he really did.

He ended up dancing with Richie anyway, they kept going long after his phone had gone to voicemail, just the two of them, clumsily spinning around the room, bumping into basically fucking everything. But they would help each other patch up any cuts from spinning wildly in the enclosed space, and the bruises were definitely worth the warmth he felt being pulled close to Richie’s chest like that.

He still hated the song though.

 

“I can’t do it Rich.” Bill stated, freezing on the pavement and causing the middle aged woman walking with purpose behind them to step on Richie’s heel, he barely held back the round of expletives he wanted to fire off because his boyfriend needed some reassurance and now was not the time—fuck that lady though, didn’t even apologise, what a bitch “I’m not that good, I won’t get it. They said no amateurs and I’m the definition of amateur. Let’s just head back. C’mon if he run we can still make the next train.” Bill finished, already moving to step back and tugging on Richie’s arm.

“Bill, I don’t even know why I have to say this but I think you’re fucking incredible. When I watched you practicing yesterday I way blown away. Like I always am whenever I see you act, or sing or generally just fucking exist. I don’t know what else I can say to make you believe that you’ll ace this audition. This is your big break!” he argued, pulling gently on Bill wrist to get him to start walking again

“I don’t know, Rich. What if I freeze up?”

“You won’t. Just I don’t know picture me naked and try not to pop a boner.” Bill scoffed but he kept moving forwards

“Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright,” Richie sang unexpectedly, rubbing shoulders with Bill who frowned over at him in response. He immediately stepped on Richie’s foot before heading off ahead causing shocked laughter to bubble up from his through

“I just had to let you know you're  _fine_ ,” he yelled after him, through his laughter as he jogged to catch up.

 ___

“Bill,” Stan stated, getting bored of the conversation, “We literally do karaoke like once a month,  _max_. you can sit through it,”

“Stan, you don’t get it. Richie—”

“Is gonna sing that stupid song you love and you’re worried you’ll cream your pants?” Eddie suggested from the corner of the room where we was changing out of his Gi.

“I fucking hate that song,” he groaned, falling back unto the bed dramatically and completely missing the look Stan and Eddie shared over his head.

 _Please don’t let them have it, please don’t let them have it,_  Bill thought whilst the watched Richie flip through the Karaoke book. He knew what song he was looking for and had a pretty good idea of what would happen if he found it.  _Please please please don’t let them have it._

A smile broke out unto Richie’s face.

They had it.

But…

Bill couldn’t find it in himself to feel even slightly annoyed about the situation. Even as the beginning chords played out. Even when Richie looked directly at him and make lewd motions down his own body as the chorus began, then especially when he noticed the earnest look in the other boys eye on the line ‘turn you into a bride’. Not an exact proposal but the sentiment was there.

Bill couldn’t feel annoyed; If anything he felt happy, flattered, even— loved.

___

Bills hands trembled as he tried to put on his bowtie. Why was he so nervous? He was ready for this, he wanted this. It was fine. Fine, fine, fine.

The knot fell loose.

“Fuck,” me muttered clenching his fist to try and clam his nerves.

“No, no, no, Bill! I know you and Richie have some weird blood kink but this is a wedding. You are not going to be getting freaky at the altar.” Bev chastised, grabbing his palms and checking whether or not he had broken the skin. Once she was satisfied she move don to fixing his tie for him and them smiled. “You ready?”

“Yea of course, I’m just. He’s so—”

“and so are you,” Bill didn’t really know what he was trying to say but he was glad Bev somehow knew exactly what he needed to hear. She left him with a soft smile and a comforting squeeze of Bill’s palm.

Bill took a couple more deep breaths, then stood by the door waiting for his cue, hands still shaking, but not as wildly, as he clutched the flowers Bev had given him.

He and Richie had decided to walk down the altar together rather than having either one of them fall into the role of the bride. Mostly because Bill had jokingly suggested that Richie do it, to which Richie responded that’d he’d be fine because he was ‘man enough’ and that was a challenge if Bill had ever heard one. Then once he’d offered himself, he couldn’t just back down and Richie would never so here they were. Bill couldn’t say he’d trade it in though.

As he turned the corner, there he was, looking stupid as fuck in his green Hawaiian shirt with a red bow tie and fucking maroon shoes but Bill loved him.

So, so much.

He wanted to reach down and take his hand as they walked side-by-side, but he had been reminded multiple times by Beverly that both his hands were to remain on the flowers the. whole. time. He caught her eye and she raised an eye brow as if she could read his thoughts. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t gonna let go.

Bill felt a quick slap on his ass and couldn’t hold back his chocked laugh.

He looked down at Georgie, both his ring bearer and flower boy, walking between them who rolled his eyes,

“In what universe would that have been me?” He muttered, deadpan, he’d definitely been spending way too much time with Stan. Bill turned back to the front, not giving Richie the satisfaction of making a lewd face at him till the heard the drawl of ‘here comes the bride’ fade out. He paused, looking back at the audio unit where Stan’s cousins had situation themselves to check if anything was wrong when he heard a familiar hook.

“You fucking sap,” he murmured before dropping the flowers and turning to pull Richie into a kiss, way too heated for a church.

But he didn’t care.

Bill fucking loved that song

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I get that the marriage may make it a modern au but I had to include it  
>   
> love my fkn rowdy bois  
>   
> follow my [ tumblr ](http://beepbeepliv.tumblr.com) if you want :)  
> I'm always taking requests  
> 


End file.
